Leaving Pregnant and Back With a Child
by NaluShipper02
Summary: Lucy runs away and is nowhere to be found! Will Natsu be able to find her and bring her home? And why did she run in the first place! *ONE-SHOT!*
**Hey everyone! It Naluloverforever126, and i'm back with a new Nalu Fanfic! Please review and favorite! It takes me quite a while to come up with these prompts and I love theses stories like they are my babies (hint hint). Hope you enjoy!**

Lucy's POV

"But how could this have happened!?" I whisper- screamed into the luminescent bathroom mirror. 'I can't let Natsu know. He'll leave me. We might love each other, but he doesn't want a child when we are only 19! I have to run.' I thought to myself as I sneaked out of the bathroom and over to my closet. I looked over to my bed, tears threatening to stream down my cheeks as I saw Natsu, my boyfriend, snoring noisily on my bed.

"I'll miss you, Natsu." I whispered as I closed the door and ran down the street, towards the train station.

Natsu's POV

Next Morning

I woke up to a cold emptiness. 'Where's Lucy?' I thought to myself. "Don't worry, Natsu. She probably went to the guild already and just forgot to wake me up." I said to myself as I got dresses and hopped out the window.

I jogged down the street and kicked to large guild doors opened. "Lucy! Why didn't you wake me up?" I yelled into the almost empty hall. Everyone turned to me with a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about, Natsu? Lucy's isn't here. I thought she always came to the guild with you?" Erza said as she turned around in her seat.

"No. When I woke up, she wasn't there, so I thought she already came to the guild." I said as I began to panic. "Where could she be?" I said in a whisper.

1 Year Since Lucy Left

It's been a year since Lucy mysteriously left. I've been searching for her everyday and thinking about her 24/7.

I've barely been eating and have been taking some jobs to pay her rent.

"Why did she leave?" I said to myself as I sat at the bar counter, my head against the counter.

"Oh cheer up, Natsu! She's probably just training herself to be stronger! She'll be back any day now. Just…. Be patient." Mira said as she washed the dishes.

5 Years Since Lucy Left

Lucy's POV

As I walked on the beach of Hargon, I remembered the first time Natsu saved my life. 'I had to. Natsu wouldn't have wanted a child.' I thought to myself as I watched Nashi play in the sand.

Nashi was Lucy's and Natsu's 5 year old girl. She had pink hair, like her father's, and dark brown eyes, like her mother's. She was a Celestial mage, just like Lucy, but also knew a little Dragon Slayer magic from what Lucy to her her father could do.

Nashi knew that her mother missed her father. A whole lot, too. But she also knew the reason why her mother ran in the first place. That's also why they always moved around, never in a town for more than a couple of days.

Her mother didn't want to be found. She knew that if anyone from Fairy Tail saw her, she would be taken back. And she didn't want to have to face Natsu.

1 Hour Later

As Nashi and I walked the market, looking for any keys that could be useful on jobs or just because, I began to get a strange feeling. Like something bad was going to happen.

"Nashi! Look! It's Nikora! Do you want it?" I asked her as she looked at the silver key.

"Yes, mommy! Then I could have my very own Plue!" Nashi jumped with joy.

"Hello, how much would this here key be up for?" I asked the lady standing behind the stand. "15,000 jewel, please." The woman said politely. I handed her the jewel and gave the key to Nashi.

All of a sudden, I heard the stomping of feet and a familiar voice, one that I hadn't hear in 6 years.

"Nashi, how about we go back to the beach. I think I forgot my sunglasses." I said as I picked her up and began weaving through the crowd, knowing well enough that Natsu was here, looking for me.

As I made it out of the crowd, I looked up into the sky. Flying above me was none other than Happy. He looked down and his face lit up with happiness. He dove down and scooped me up.

"Happy, let me go! I need to stay with Nashi!" I screamed as I fought with the blue winged cat. I got out of his grasp and landed on top of a roof and yelled for Nashi. As I looked around for her in the crowd, I did not notice a certain pink- haired mage being set down by Happy.

"Luce?" He said in a low voice.

I fidgeted, refusing to turn around. I didn't want him to see the tears streaming down my face. I continued my search for Nashi until I felt a firm hand on my shoulder, forcing me to turn around.

"Luce, why? Why did you run away?" Natsu asked, staring deeply into my eyes with his onyx ones. I looked behind him and saw Nashi standing there, Happy flying over her.

I fingered her to come over here and turned Natsu around. He stared at Nashi, trying to put the pieces together.

"This is Nashi. She's our daughter." I said in a quiet voice.

Natsu's face lit up with a mix of disbelief, happiness, and confusion. "Hey, i'm Natsu, your father." He put out his hand and shook her tiny one.

"I left because I thought you might not have wanted a baby with me. I ran as soon as I found out." I said to him as tears streamed down my face. He turned back around and grabbed me by the shoulders. "I don't get why you would think that. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me, besides you coming into my life." he said in a sweet voice before lifting my head up and pecking my lips.

"Ewwwwwww! Mommy's kissing Daddy!" Nashi yelled from behind us. I watched as Natsu lifted her up and set her upon his shoulders. "Let's go home." Natsu said, turning to look at me. I nodded and we began our trip home, back to Fairy Tail.

Back At The Guild

As I walked up to the guild doors, I took a deep breath. "It's okay, Lucy. You can do this. Just because you haven't been here in 6 years doesn't mean anything." Isaid to myself. I looked down to my right and gave Nashi a warm smile. "You'll love it here. I promise." I said as I slowly opened the doors. I heard all the guild members turn around in their seats and gasp.

"Lu-chan!" I heard Levy scream and sprint down the hall and into my arms. She was sobbing and crying happy tears. I hugged her back as the rest of the guild members rushed over to me and hugged me.

"Hey everyone! I want you to meet someone!" I yelled after what seemed like forever of hugging. I walked over to the bar and pulled Nashi up with me. "This is Nashi. She's Natsu and I's daughter." I said in a nice voice. Everyone gasped and ran towards Nashi, saying things like how much she looks like us and asking what type of magic she uses.

She said in a cheery voice "I use Celestial magic…." and everyone smiled. "And Fire Dragon Slayer magic!" Everyone's faces instantly changed to surprised as Nashi walked outside. She took out her new key and opened the gate. Everyone awwed as she tooma match and swallowed it, then lit her hand aflame. I smiled at her, knowing for a fact she was going to love it here.

The End

 **Okay everyone! Hope you all enjoyed! Please review and give me some ideas for more fanfictions!**

 **Random Question: If you could have any type of magic in Fairy Tail, what will you have. (Please explain what you can do)**

 **My answer: Water Dragon-Slayer. I'm like a mix between Juvia and Natsu.**

 **See you all later!**


End file.
